Nagare Hisui
Nagare Hisui '(比水 流, ''Hisui Nagare) is the Fifth and Green King, as well as being known as the Ever-Changing King as opposed to how Adolf K. Weismann is known as the Eternal King, and ran the Green Clan, <jungle>. He has the ability to channel himself through a green bird named Kotosaka, and used him as a medium for communication. With the Gold King's death, he is the strongest King, in terms of influence and power, among the seven Kings.GoRA Official Twitter Appearance Nagare is a pale, young man with dark green, messy short hair, with his bangs covering his left eye. Originally, his eyes were both blue, but after awakening as a King, his left eye fills with green from his Aura. Where his heart should be, he has a 'hole' with his Aura substituting in as a life force, much like a power core. His apparel, for the most part, goes unseen, as he is restrained by long, teal straight-jacket left unfastened only at the bottom, with a tattered, ripped hem revealing yellowed leg restraints and dark blue strapped sandals. The restraints of this apparel keep his powers from going out of control.K Dream of Green, chapter 3 He sits in a white, blue, and black wheelchair, which is accessorized with much technology. Notably, buttons of different colours on each side: a red triangle, inverted blue triangle, and green square, however their functions are unknown. Across his lap sits a digital pad. When Nagare unleashes his power, his appearance changes drastically. His Aura destroys the straitjacket confining him, revealing his outfit. He wears flowing white clothes, including a white shirt with an upturned collar and edged hem. The sleeves of his shirt are loosely sewn together by criss-crossed blue fabric, and the ends are ruffled. This stitching also occurs on his mid-back. Over his white trousers, he wears some sort of white robe or skirt. He completes the outfit with a white, unevenly tied scarf long enough to hang past his knees. His hair also glows pure white. His left eye is shown as green, and both eyes are slitted.K Return of Kings: Episode 6 A month after the Dresden Slate's release, its surging power keeps Nagare's hair white, and he changes into an outfit similar to his previous one, but in black. His outfit always appears white when utilising his powers, but after the Slate's destruction, both his hair and clothing revert to their original dark green and black.K Return of Kings, episode 13 Personality Despite being a King, unlike the strong bonding relationship of Kings and clansmen shown by other longtime rival clans such as the Blue and Red, Nagare seems willing to put his clansmen in risky situations but also has faith that they can carry it out. This is evident when he was willing to put Douhan Hirasaka, who is considered an esteemed clansman based on her abilities, in a dangerous situation by activating 's bomb despite how she was still in the area where she would likely be caught by the blast radius; Douhan was apparently surged with both disbelief and anger as she was unaware of how her King would easily make such decisions. Thus, Nagare likely sees his Clansmen as either capable of taking care of themselves or possibly just another step to his goals. Along with this, Nagare is a blunt man, with forward instructions and plans. Nagare does not seem to care how much loyalty any of his lower Clansmen have toward him, and is quick to use them for his own benefit, but doesn't seem to have any strong opposition to his clan. On the contrary, towards his J-Ranked Clansmen, Nagare has a calm, open and honest personality, and takes their eccentricity in stride. They act as a family unit and they not only respect him but cherish him. He appears to have great respect for Tenkei Iwafune, treating him like a father figure. He often supports Sukuna Gojo's enthusiasm for video games, even congratulating him on leveling up in a game when he was supposed to be listening to Nagare's game plan. Nagare entrusts several of his major missions to Yukari Mishakuji, who often also acts as a more disciplinary figure over Sukuna when the latter gets sidetracked from the focus of missions. Nagare overall has a very informal relationship with the three J-Ranks, however he treats them respectfully, and goes as far as to say that the Clan ought to have a Christmas celebration after obtaining the Dresden Slate. He uses Kotosaka as a way to see what goes on outside to compensate his being in a wheelchair, as well as a companion and trusted clansman. Nagare is skilled at manipulation, where he notably even manipulated the Colorless King into creating the later chaos that bloomed because of the advice the Green King gave him. However, it seems to be unintentional as he later says he has never thought about controlling people in response to being called manipulative and controlling. K Dream of Green: Chapter 1 Regardless, he has no qualms tasking his J-rank Clansmen with eliminating or killing larger threats to his plans. Alongside this, he has a very childlike personality and seems to genuinely believe his plans are for the best and firmly believes in the good results over the negative that could arise, without bearing any ill will. He believes in every human being "free", and craves for a world where everyone has their own power. He is well aware of the risks involved in this dream of his, and accepts the 'natural selection' it would inevitably bring. Nagare displays an honest demeanor, answering questions without suspicion or hesitation, even when talking to his enemies such as Anna or Shiro, or a new companion. K Return of Kings: Episode 6K Return of Kings: Episode 7K Return of Kings: Episode 9 He is welcoming to anyone who reaches J-Rank, as shown with Sukuna. He talks to him gently and answers all questions he has, and accusations, with a calm face, and appreciates people who think outside the box, overlooking "cheating" and "playing the system", finding it amusing. K Return of Kings: Episode 10 Nagare has the outlook of a child, playing a game, and wanting to do the best for others. He is confused at the concept of being more special than others as a King, and believes everyone should be equal and on the same level, able to pursue their own dreams and goals wholeheartedly. Although childish, Nagare is extremely intelligent, knowing when to withdraw from a plan when a major part of it changes. Nagare has great respect for Adolf K. Weismann, and is the only King he acknowledges and respects before himself. This was part of why he went to great lengths to capture Anna Kushina, in order to use her divination powers to locate him.K - Countdown, Chapter 1 He also resorts to attempting to attack Weismann's Clansmen in order to draw him out, however, Neko is the exception, and he wants her brought back unharmed, since he feels they are similar in terms of both being incredibly powerful beings whose current identities are deeply affected by said powers. His enthusiasm over the Silver King's eventual return is one mixed of anger and relief. Nagare's main reason for obtaining the Silver King is to have him and his Clan join him in releasing the Slate's entire power and propel the evolution of mankind. However when the Silver King refuses, Nagare easily resorts to declaring war against him.K Return of Kings: Episode 5 History He was born into a family that speaks 'like robots', using polite speech and almost emotionless faces with each other. As such, Nagare grew up in the same way. In spite of being odd, there was love between the members of the family, that they could be described as a happy familyK - All Characters-. On the day of the Kagutsu Crater Incident, Nagare said goodbye to his mother to go to a friend's house to play a newly released game with their other friends. Right on his arrival at his friend's house, an order to evacuate a nearby city was on TV in the living room. Due to his desire to play with his friends, Nagare ignored this and went up to his friend's room, where everyone was already playing the game. Nagare joined the game, but his attention was soon caught by two swords, far away, floating in the sky. He pointed those to his friends, who became equally curious. They did not know that those where Genji Kagutsu's and Jin Habari's Swords of Damocles. Everyone abandoned the game and went outside to a nearby apartment's rooftop to observe, where they were soon joined by other curious families. One of Nagare's friends speculated that maybe it's a movie shooting, and another observed that the red one is crumbling. Without realizing it immediately himself, Nagare said, "It will fall," making his friends look at him in surprise. Nagare is surprised himself. Somebody yelled that what Nagare said was right; that the red sword was falling. The red sword crashed to the ground. One of his friends even started suggesting that they go to where it fell later to pick up pieces of it, but he didn't finish what he was saying when the shock wave from the Damocles Down hit their area. Nagare witnesses everyones' death as the energy from the Damocles Down swept through their place. Nagare was the only one left alive, despite his heart getting pierced through by a chunk of cement debrisK -All Characters-. Nagare was found by Tenkei Iwafune amongst the destruction after the incidents of Kagutsu Crater. It was also then that Nagare's power as the Green King awakened, his Sword of Damocles appeared in the sky and his life was preserved.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 He previously challenged the Gold King, claiming to want to "challenge the final boss". His power was enough to rival the Gold King's, but ultimately the battle ended in his defeat. Afterwards, Nagare's activities as a present King diminished greatly, and he left much of the fulfillment of his ambitions to Clansmen and missions issued via 's social media website. He tried to assassinate Munakata Reisi once to confirm if the newly-born king could be killed by giving orders to Hirasaka Douhan, but ultimately failed when Zenjo Gouki blocked the bullet using his sabre. He suffers from a disability keeping him restrained to his wheelchair, and is familiar with Neko's own history. He refers to her as Miyabi Ameno, and claims they are "similar".K Return of Kings: Episode 3 Plot K: Missing Kings A year after the disappearances of the Silver King Adolf K. Weismann and Gold King Daikaku Kokujōji, Nagare begins a mission for his clansmen to storm Mihashira Tower and secure the Dresden Slate, while also using his higher ranking clansmen to abduct Anna Kushina, with the intention of using her psychic marbles to locate and acquire the Silver King. For his higher ranking infiltration and abduction unit, Nagare prepared his J Rank Clansmen Yukari, Kotosaka, and U Rank Douhan. After Anna Kushina embraced her role as the new Red King and Kuroh is defeated by Yukari, Kotosaka swoops into the Chamber of Slates, its voice changing as it perches on Yukaris shoulder, inquiring if Yukari is satisfied. The bird tells Yukari to retreat for the time being, as Anna is no longer a target for capture. Kusanagi reveals Kotosaka to be a medium for Nagare to use to greet the new Red King, quickly apologizing and introducing himself as the Green King Nagare Hisui. As a "Birthday Present" Nagare channels the aura of a large group of Clansmen that where set apart from the infiltration unit into a massive lightning strike to test Annas abilities as king. After the first bolt of lightning, Anna is knocked back, not being at full strength to protect her friends from the intense strike. As the lightning fires again, the Blue King Reisi Munakata freezes the lightning strike, and destroys it. K: Return of Kings A month after the attack on Mihashira Tower, Nagare begins sending his higher ranking clansmen to create their own missions for up in coming Green Clansmen to "toy with" HOMRA and Scepter 4, but to also attack Kuroh, believing that with enough intimidation or stress, the Silver King will finally reveal himself. After a mission leads to an ambush of HOMRA and Scepter 4 by Jungle creating an emotional response, Sukuna returns back to base, gossiping with Yukari and being lectured by Tenkei. Sukuna wonders if the Silver King is even alive after all the time they've spent looking for him. Nagare speaks out, remembering his descent a year ago, seeing it as his second coming. Nagare admits that he wants to meet the Silver King, the first King to have uncovered the mystery of the slates. Yukari teases Nagare that he has almost no chemistry with the Immortal King, but Tenkei jokes that there's no changing Nagares mind once it's made up. Nagare expresses his concern for the Silver Clansman, seeing it as a deterrent that they are becoming associated with the Red and Blue Clans. Nagare starts a mission and asks Yukari and Sukuna to find and kill Kuroh, removing him from his game, and to also capture Neko, referring to her as her past name, Miyabi Ameno. Tenkei sits down with Nagare after Yukari and Sukuna leave, surprised by Nagares impatience. Nagare confirms his impatience, wishing to rush the Silver King by risking the Silver clansmen, hoping he will find an answer by forcing his hand. When Kuroh is about to be struck down, Neko pleas for Shiros help, a Silver Sword of Damocls appears, surprising Sukuna, Misaki Yata and Saruhiko Fushimi who where battling on the school island and aweing Yukari as Shiro lands right in front of him with his umbrella open on the brige. Kotosaka perches on a cable attached to a strut on the bridge, Nagare watches the scene unfold in front of him as at long last the Silver King has finally come back to the warring of Kings. Nagare bites down on his teeth, excitedly watching the scene unfold, pleased to see the Silver King finally join his game, eagerly welcoming the Silver King back. After Shiro retires to the roof of the school building, he is met by Nagare, using Kotosaka as a medium to converse with and persuade the Silver King to join the Green Clan. Shiro explains that he has created a Coffee Table Alliance between the Silver, Red, and Blue clans, believing that Nagare would join them. Though admiring the name, Nagare tries to persuade Shiro to rebuild his dream from Seventy years ago with Nagare. Shiro remembers Daikaku Kokujōji on his death bed, hoping to change the destructive fate of the Kings. Shiro respectfully disagrees and replies that everything is different from what they where seventy years ago. Nagare shows his disappointment, and reveals his attack on Mihashira Tower by force. Shiro out of curiosity deduces that Nagare consoled the Colorless King and had manipulated Scepter 4s Yuishiki system to prevent them from finding out the true identity of Yashiros body, Tōru Hieda, a former N Rank member of Jungle sent on a special mission by Nagare in the intentions of the Colorless King killing Tatara Totsuka and then to possess Adolf K. Weismann. Nagare expresses his shock that despite covering up all traces of existence, making death look like an accident, and providing pivotal data, it all became his downfall after being so elaborate. Shiro declines Nagares offer to team up, and Nagare declares war on the Coffee Table Alliance. Around the time Shiro begins to ready his plans with HOMRA and Scepter 4, Nagare readies his own clansmen, attempting to discuss his plans for stealing the Dresden Slate from Mihashira Tower, occasionally stopping his plans to note the disinterest of his clansman. Tenkei drinks his beer and scolds Sukuna and Yukari, telling them to stop fooling around and pay more attention and respect to Nagares plan, opening another beer as Nagare remarks that he seems to be the one with the least respect or interest. After Yukari, Kotosaka, and Sukuna have made their way to the 70% mark of the tower, Tenkei jokes that they may have gotten there too early. To his surprise, Nagare insists on battling so early, despite there being three kings on the upper floors. Nagare confirms his ideals, and tells Tenkei that he will do as he pleases. Tenkei embraces Nagares rebellious attitude, allowing him to go on ahead. Nagare eagerly thanks Tenkei, seeing the alliance of three kings as no match for him, getting up out of his chair and releasing his Aura, destroying his straight jacket, changing his hair to white, and jolting off into the Tower in the form of a green ball of lightning. As Nagare blasts his way through the tower, his clansmen realize his premature intentions of storming through. Yukari, Sukuna, and Kotosaka escape the tower while Fushimi and Tatsuya Enomoto receive the order from Seri Awashima and Izumo Kusanagi to lock down the building, further enforcing the building security in the intention to ensnare Nagare and eat away at his limited time and strength. As Nagare blasts through the various hallways, he finally happens upon Anna alongside both the Red and Blue clansmen. Nagare slashes at Anna, as she deflects it with her wings, Nagares aura flows lightly. Nagare rushes blasts his way through the room, knocking around the Red and Blue Clansmen. Anna gives chase, firing upon Nagare, only for him to evade it. Nagare greets Anna and apologizes for his rude entry, telling her he was in a rush and explains his use for the Dresden Slate in his game, to allow regular people to become as strong as Kings to compete to reach the top. Anna attempts to dissuade Nagare and releases a large amount of aura at him. Nagare, barely able to withhold the tense attack, manages to stand his ground, complimenting her power as a King despite her only recently becoming one. Nagare tells her that power only has meaning by the people who use it, Anna denies his theory and Nagare accepts that they are at odds and releases his full power, staring his "game." Nagare bolts for the door to the Chamber of Slates, evading Annas attacks and bounces off the door, hitting Anna head on and flaunts his victory, destroying the door. To Nagares surprise, Reisi awaits him, denying him his goal and knocks him into the air, destroying the ceiling and the outdoor pond, falling back into the chamber. Reisi begins to interrogate Nagare calling his attack to be animalistic as Anna, Yashiro, Kuroh and Neko enter the room. Nagare explains that all humans are animals, individual living creatures that happen to be different. Nagare compares his own existence to be similar with Miyabi Ameno, defining one another without being bound by human qualities. Reisi reveals Nagares past, as he was once a survivor of the Kagutsu crater incident and had lost his heart, only barely being sustained by the Slate, calling Nagare to be nothing but a toy with a dead battery and a corpse. As Reisi taunts about Nagare not being capable of fighting, Nagare smiles innocently and reveals that he has cleared a path through the buildings security, and that his trump card will fight Reisi. Only minutes later, the area is surrounded in a thick fog. Reisi acts in surprise, swiping away the fog with his Saber and revealing Tenkei Iwafune to be the Sixth and Grey King, Seigō Ōtori, a man said to have died in the Kagutsu Incident alongside his Clan, Cathedral. A flashback of the Kagutsu Crater Incident shows a younger Seigō scavenging the wastes of the Kagutsu Crater, searching through the ruble for his friends, clansmen, or any survivors to no avail. Seigō encounters a Nagare impaled through the heart by a piece of concrete after using his Grey Aura to move a stone. After questioning his kinghood, Seigō looks down and realizes Nagare begins emitting a thick Green Aura, a Green Sword of Damocles manifesting itself above them. Tenkei denies his existence of Seigō Ōtori and his hostility, despite the fact his fog begins to shroud the chamber. Nagare declares his victory as the fog begins to blur him from the view of Reisi. Tenkei takes Nagare and sets him down somewhere out of the battle as Reisi and Tenkei begin to fight. After Tenkei knocks down Reisis confidence, and crippling his Sword of Damocles, Tenkei escapes with Nagare with the Dresden slate by a Yukari and Sukuna piloting a helicopter. The next day, Nagare begins to deciphering and unlocking the slate, releasing the power onto the public as a test, surprisingly surpassing the Gold Kings media black out. Nagare begins sending out special missions to secure new born strains to enlist them in Jungle, keeping watch over other clan activities and lying the groundwork between other parties and the final phase. A notification of two new members is shown, quickly being recognized as the "Ninja Girl," former U Rank member Douhan regaining her title as U Rank after escaping Scepter 4s prison, the second one baffles Sukuna and Tenki, Fushimi the former member of HOMRA and Scepter 4 already accumulating 90,000 points in Jungle within a month. Nagare eagerly states that it's nice to see her again, welcoming her back, and to see a new face that may soon become J Rank, joking that the place is probably going to liven up, upsetting Sukuna due to his prior battle wih Fushimi. After the Jungle Boot Up Reception, Fushimi is invited to Jungles Secret Base after completing an emergency mission, stopping Izumo and Seri from gaining the party guest list, and becoming J Rank. Nagare greets Saruhiko, delighted to see a new J Rank member. Sukuna acts agitated as Tenkei eagerly invites Saruhiko to eat sushi with him, Tenkei asks what the matter is that's annoying Sukuna and why he's in such a bad mood, as Nagare begins to explain, Tenkei interrupts him, saying that they shouldn't be talking about it at the time, Nagare gives Tenkei a puzzled look as Kotosaka chews on Nagares hair playfully. After Tenkei settles Sukuna and begins to "play cool" as Fushimi, Fushimi sighs and begins to reveal that he is not there to make friends, the three clansmen and King look at him curiously, Fushimi admits he wants to play the game that Nagare is playing as one of his J Rank players, to see if it will change anything. Nagare smiles and encourages his Clansmen that their new plan will now start with the the new J Rank member. Fushimi and Sukuna talk about the slate, however, Fushimi's callous emotions of his fellow Clansmen and the slate beginning to annoy Sukuna, the two kings on looking as their clansmen begins to ready himself for battle against Fushimi. Yukari whaps the two aside the heads, telling them to stop being so hostile to one another. As Yukari begins to speak with Fushimi about the future that Jungle is beginning to grasp with its hands, and how Sukuna is powerful enough to be his own equal, Sukuna rushes off to speak with Tenkei and Nagare. A pillar of green light shoots out from within the Yomito gate, the two kings and their J Rank clansman look up in awe at the beautiful streaming light. Fushimi is surprised that the Dresden Slates power is already in effect, knowing that outside is probably total chaos. Tenkei reveals that the Slate is an apparatus that is meant to evolve mankind into the level of kings, the Silver King initially awakened it, and the onmyōji alongside Daikaku Kokujōji kept the slate where the ones that kept a lid on its capabilities, and until this point it had been running in "Safe Mode." Tenkei looks down, his past weighing on his thoughts, thinking of this moment for years, and finally, his dream has become a reality. An urgent message is received by Tenkei, and tells Nagare what he should do. Nagare excuses it, saying that at this point, there is no need for the worlds government. Tenkei shrugs it off and tosses the phone, looking over at Nagare and sits up, showing his appreciation for all of the years he has spent by Nagares side in order to evade the Gold Kings endless pursuit, and the worry he felt after hearing he had taken on the Gold King alone. However, Nagare provides further evidence of his powers growing, and a sense of calculated foresight, sending N Rank members to guard the gate, and noting that the Blue King will be arriving soon. Tenkei oversteps his fatherly joy by asking that with Nagares accumulated power, he has the ability to travel to the past and change the events that transpired in the Kagutsu Incident. Nagare full of disappointment declines, saying that not even with his current state of power will he be able to change the past. Tenkei laughs and acknowledging how ridiculous it would be to have that much power, seeing it to be too good to be true. Tenkei reassures Nagare that the surest, and quickest hope to happiness is through hard work, leaving to take care of Reisi if the need arises, Nagare stares at the Slate, excited that his power will now have no limit. Nagare finds Saruhiko hacking into the security of the Yomito gate to allow the oncoming White Rice Party, HOMRA, and Scepter 4 while Reisi battles Tenkei. Nagare attempts to dissuade Saruhiko from the gate, admitting that if the gate is opened, Saruhiko would be consider a traitor and disposed of. Saruhiko declines Nagares offer and opens the gate, the door to the room is opened, and Saruhiko is attacked by Sukuna. Shiro and Miyabi make their ways to the room deep underground holding the slate, Nagare addresses Shiro by both his names, Adolf K. Weismann and Yashiro Isana, admitting that he never thought they would make it this far. Nagare attracts his attention to Miyabi who again declines the use of that name, her involvement in being a survivor of the Kagutsu Crater, and Nagares intentions, only wanting to be alongside Shiro. Nagare releases his full power and flaunts his invulnerability. Only moments later, Anna uses her marbles to blast several holes through the base of Jungle, Nagare brushes off the fire and questions Yashiro, thinking it to be silly to think it to work. Yashiro reveals he will destroy the slate using Damocles down, shocking Nagare. In a vain attempt, Nagare begins to attack Shiro, but is held back by Kuroh and Neko, frantically trying to deduce why they are so powerful, despite refusing power. As Shiros Sword of Damocles pierces the slate, Nagares power runs out. Nagare states that it is unfortunate, and yet satisfying. Nagare falls to the ground and quickly passes. Tenkei approaches the Silver Clansman and their King and apologizes, having to wrap things up, evacuating the remaining Green Clansman in Jungles Secret Base. He sends Kotosaka away and stays with Nagare as Jungles Secret Base is detonated. Tenkei is seen embracing Nagare like his own son before disappearing in the detonations. Abilities '''Green Aura: As the Green King, Nagare Hisui has a powerful offensive green aura that comes along with the ray / electricity. Due to him losing his heart as a result of the Kagutsu Crater incident, he has lost what is considered his physical limiter and as such he became able to push his abilities to the extreme, enabling him to even rival the Gold King's strength at one point. However, his life force is only sustained because of his powers as a King and thus he has a time limit for how long he can maintain his full-strength. His full-strength could be defined as using up everything he has in that short time limit before leaving himself with little strength remaining, barely enough to keep him alive. Regardless, he is one of the most powerful Kings, physically and in terms of influence. Using his power appears to energize and stimulate Nagare, as it is seen with a feral, cat-like smile before using it, and smiled wickedly late in his transformed state with a canine visible. Mediumship: Nagare is able to communicate and see the outside world via using Kotosaka as a medium. Using this, Kotosaka's eyes often glow bright green, and his voice changes to Nagare's.K Missing Kings Transformation: When releasing his full power, Nagare exerts a huge amount of his Aura. Thus far, only his ability to transform in a lightning bolt has been shown, referred to by Anna Kushina as a "Lightning Beast." He is capable of travelling at an incredibly fast rate, possibly breaking the sound barrier. Quotes Trivia *Although while in his unleashed state, Nagare's left eye appears green, he's earlier seen with both eyes being blue. It's possible that the difference is merely a product of his Aura channeling into his left eye, however usually this would affect both eyes.K Return of Kings: Episode 5 *Previously, the official Return of Kings website accidentally let a prior design of Nagger leak. This design had him in his normal clothing, standing without the wheelchair. *His name Nagare (流) means 'current', 'flow', 'forfeit'. His surname Hisui (比水) is composed of two kanji, and . *When Nagares full power is released, he is similar to a Raijū, a Japanese mythological creature also known as a lightning beast. It's body composed of lightning, and takes the form of a ball of lightning. References Navigation Category:King Category:Jungle Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters